


【露米】小破车

by shijiu19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijiu19/pseuds/shijiu19





	【露米】小破车

–是露米  
–非国设小甜饼

↓  
↓  
↓

门没有预警地被毫不温柔的打开又嘭的关上，伊万揉了揉太阳穴没有回头继续收拾他的文件。毕竟敢这样对待他办公室的门的只有一个人。

 

“布拉金斯基！”没有得到关注的阿尔弗雷德明显有些不满，径直走到伊万的办公桌前，将一打文件全部推向地毯的怀抱，双手一撑在桌上给自己找了个头等位置坐下。

“那些可是你要签的文件，亲爱的琼斯先生。”伊万看着面前任性的小合伙人兼恋人摇摇头。他两条腿，可爱的，和他本人一样充满活力的腿毫无自觉的在伊万面前晃来晃去。伊万靠近了些伸手抓住它们，轻轻抚摸着内侧柔软的皮肤，“明天你自己收拾。”

“现在是下班时间，布拉金斯基先生。”骄傲的大男孩儿故意将膝盖并拢夹住对方的手腕阻碍他的动作。“而我要从这堆纸里夺回点儿我属于恋人的权利。现在，我要吻你了。”

阿尔弗雷德慢慢低下头，脖颈弯成好看的弧度。狡黠的家伙在唇齿即将接触时停下，钓足了另一个人的胃口。

“我后悔了，布拉金。”阿尔弗雷德对着伊万眼里映出的自己笑起来，维持这个姿势一动不动。他颤动的睫毛，一张一合嘴唇，惹得伊万有些口干舌燥。但伊万不急，他耸耸肩，稍微抬头若即若离的蹭过阿尔弗雷德的唇，等着他接下来的话。“赞美我吧，布拉金斯基先生。然后你会得到你的回报的。”

“琼斯，你真美。就算阿波罗神降临，也不如你耀眼。”伊万歪头想了想，平平淡淡的用咏叹调说出不怎么走心的所谓赞美的话。

“噗——”阿尔弗雷德被他逗笑，夸张的抹了抹眼角不存在的泪水，“真是糟糕的情话布拉金，你就不能给我留点儿对斯拉夫人浪漫细胞的遐想嘛？”

“很遗憾，你看到的就是所有的我了。”伊万抬手压上阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，拇指轻轻磨蹭他耳后的皮肤。“我知道你喜欢，现在我可以拿到我的礼物了吗，琼斯先生？”

 

“哦，不，我不喜欢。”阿尔弗雷德将手搭在伊万的肩膀上眨眨眼睛，“我简直爱死你了。”

阿尔弗雷德终于将那段距离缩减为零，微张的嘴唇到达它的目的地，也就变得难舍难分了起来。两人的唇舌相互纠缠，交换着咸津津的呼吸。不分上下的口腔争夺战给空气染上了点儿暧昧的味道，呼吸声在安静的房间里愈发明显。以连在两人舌尖上的银丝断掉为讯号，他们随着本能继续了下去。

伊万将阿尔弗雷德压在桌面上，稍显粗暴的宣布了他身上衬衫的死期，把手覆上阿尔弗雷德胸膛抚摸着他结实的手感很好的胸肌，然后是略微有些肉感的小腹。他的唇与手指一起向下，只不过更为仔细，缓慢。伊万早掌握了阿尔弗雷德每个性感带，他微扬的脖颈，凸出的锁骨，挺立的乳尖，完美的腰线，每一寸肌肤都被伊万的吻光顾，并在他唇瓣的磨蹭下微微发热。阿尔弗雷德被吻的浑身发软，深呼吸胸口起伏着抵挡飙升的情欲。又不甘心被伊万单方面压制，他靠近伊万的脖子，探出舌头在伊万颈动脉处舔了舔，然后张口咬上去留下了个明显的红痕。

“亲爱的，明天还有会议呢。”伊万假装困扰的亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的脸，报复性的也在上面印下圈牙印。

“我不介意在所有人面前宣布你是我的。”阿尔弗雷德把脚上的皮鞋蹬掉，脚尖顺着伊万的腿一路蹭上来，最终踩上他胯间顶起的小帐篷用脚底磨擦着，扬起嘴角对伊万笑起来。“瞧，你兴奋了，布拉金斯基。”

 

“是的，弗雷迪，我因为你而兴奋。”伊万把阻挡他和阿尔弗雷德亲密接触的布料扯下来，一手揉着他半硬的性器，另只手去摸放在抽屉里的润滑剂。他与阿尔弗雷德贴的更近了些，附在他耳边用性感的声线诱惑勾引着身下男孩的欲望。“我现在就想进入你，想让你哭出来，让你只能喊着我的名字，想看你被我操到失神的样子，想让你成为我的，我的弗雷德。”

“俄罗斯老流氓…”露骨的情话让阿尔弗雷德有些脸红，心脏却带着点儿期待意味不安分的在胸膛里撞击着。随后又扬起头，样子倒像个即将加冕的王。“那就别让我失望了啊，伊万。”

“当然，如你所愿。”伊万将润滑剂挤进阿尔弗雷德身体里，冰凉的液体让他轻哼了声。随后入侵的就是伊万的手指，灵活的在狭小的甬道里开拓探索着。一开始总是困难的，即使有润滑剂的帮助，适应异物的存在也依然不简单。伊万轻吻阿尔弗雷德的侧脸让他放松下来，小幅度的移动手指耐着性子扩张。很快异样的感觉变成不满足蹿至阿尔弗雷德身体更深处，他轻喘着抓紧伊万的衣服，摇晃着腰肢靠近伊万的方向要求更多。

浸满情欲的声音和暗示的小动作让伊万心情愉悦，他又加进两根手指一并在阿尔弗雷德的后穴抽插着，包裹着手指的肉壁渐渐变得温暖柔软，些许水声在摩擦中扩散开来。快感顺着脊柱爬向阿尔弗雷德的大脑，甜蜜的呻吟声不断从他唇角泄露出来。伊万抽出手指解开了他自己的腰带，却被门外突然明显起来的脚步声按了暂停键。

 

身后的空虚感让阿尔弗雷德抬起头，蒙着情欲的蓝眼睛里还有些迷茫。愣了一下之后似乎也同样意识到了这个问题，顿时显得紧张慌乱了起来。“哈啊…该死的，我们没锁门…！”

“那你得叫小点儿声了，弗雷迪。”阿尔弗雷德的反应让伊万忍不住想要欺负。伊万没等他来得及再说什么反对的话，扶着性器对准他的穴口一挺腰身全部没入，没留给他喘息的时间就发起了猛烈的进攻。“你也不想有人进来看到他们的Boss在人身下喘息不是嘛？”

两人的身体出乎意料的契合。伊万几乎不用任何动作就能刺激到阿尔弗雷德体内的敏感点，次次落在致命位置的攻击带来的快感更让他欲仙欲死。阿尔弗雷德弓起背想让自己好受点儿，但快感在身体各个角落叫嚣着，逼迫他去感受要把他淹没的快乐。他想要尖叫，紧咬着的嘴唇也无法完全阻挡呻吟声从喉咙里溜出来。强烈的刺激化成电流烧到他大脑一片空白，眼眶都有些湿润。“伊万，慢，嗯…慢点儿啊…”阿尔弗雷德哑着嗓子，夹杂着喘息声，断断续续地要求着。

“什么？Boss，我操的你不爽吗？”羞耻感让阿尔弗雷德下意识的绷紧身体，后穴也随之收缩将伊万的性器吸附的更紧。伊万丝毫没有放过他的意思，他扣住阿尔弗雷德的腰以几乎要把两颗睾丸也塞进去的力道变换着角度折磨着他的前列腺。阿尔弗雷德的性器可怜兮兮的颤抖着拍打着两人的小腹，每次攻击都使他的呻吟声漏出更多。一时间，房间里只有肉体交合的声音和被压抑的抽泣喘息。

“弗雷迪？那人已经走了，不用担心了哦？”似乎觉得自己欺负的太过，伊万低头将阿尔弗雷德的眼泪吻掉，安慰的拍拍他的背。放松了些的男孩还有点儿委屈，将脑袋埋在伊万肩膀，一股脑的把眼泪全抹在他衣服上。缓了会儿才轻轻蹭蹭伊万，示意他继续。伊万将他的腿架在自己肩膀上，一边安抚性的撸动着阿尔弗雷德的性器，一边放缓动作慢慢抽出分身又一下全部进入。阿尔弗雷德能感受到他的每个细微的动作，性器与穴肉紧密的摩擦产生的电流感让他随着伊万的动作颤抖着。前后夹击的强烈快感使阿尔弗雷德眼前一阵模糊，尖叫着射在伊万手里。

 

“等等我，亲爱的。”由于高潮而收缩的后穴对伊万也是不小的刺激，他低声喘息着，在阿尔弗雷德身体里又冲刺了十几个来回便将精液灌进他身体深处。

伊万从阿尔弗雷德身体里退出来，些许白浊也滴滴答答的跟着从穴口漏出来，顺着他的大腿滑下。伊万俯身与几乎累的动不了的阿尔弗雷德交换一个稍带腥味的吻，草草帮他整理下衣服蹲下身指指自己背。  
“走吧弗雷迪，我们回家。”


End file.
